


The Monster who lost and then found himself

by Milani



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, War, a tiny little bit of GaFou, if you don't like a writing style where things are repeated, kind of, slight PTSD, then you should stop now or take a deep breath first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milani/pseuds/Milani
Summary: "I say we kill the Beast"Gaston would become the hero everybody saw in him. The hero he already was for LeFou.--------The fight against the Beast from Gaston's pov. Based on the/my headcanon that a terrible thing happened during the war, because Gaston underestimated a danger, which is something that haunts him and which he projects onto the Beast/Adam.





	The Monster who lost and then found himself

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well. This is the first time I wrote angst, so I hope it's enjoyable.  
> The fact that I leave some questions open/don't explain everything in detail is partly because I liked it better and partly because I'm an idiot when it comes to history and I probably would have made like 1000 mistakes in just two sentences.  
> I changed some quotes (although I'm not sure, because I had no oppurtunity to watch the movie in its original version) and I added some small things that were in the novelization.  
> Also I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I added the Gaston/LeFou tag, because I saw someone on tumblr doing it and well, yes - it gives hints of that ship, but really nothing more.

_"You are the monster"_  
The words rang in Gaston's ears. He didn't had to turn around to see the scared look on LeFou's face. Deep down Gaston knew he should just shrug it off, but he couldn't. He should shrug it off, turn around to LeFou, smile at him and make some snarky comment. But he couldn't.

 _"You are the monster"_  
He had heard the words so often that it felt like a thousand times. At first it had meant nothing to him. What else would his enemies and their loved ones in the war think of him? It only got a meaning when his own men started to call him a monster. Or rather the few ones that were left of them.  
They all had tried to warn him. Warn him of the danger. Gaston hadn't listened. He had told them they were cowards and had left. When he had come back after a few hours, the soldiers were gone. What had greeted him, were flames. Flames and death. And these terrible screams.  
On the outside he had acted like it wasn't his fault. Like he actually didn't care that much. Like it had been the necessary evil to win the war.  
On the inside he had started to fall apart. It was LeFou who knew what was really going on inside Gaston's head. He had made sure that in the village Gaston wasn't known as the monster who had let his own men die, but as the hero who had helped winning the war.  
  
LeFou, who always told the great stories about Gaston.  
LeFou, who even sang songs about Gaston.  
LeFou, who helped Gaston, but still couldn't save him.

 _"You are the monster"_  
It was when Belle said these words, that Gaston completely lost himself. He wouldn't make the same mistake a second time. Nobody would ever die because of him again.  
_"I say we kill the Beast"_  
Gaston would become the hero everybody saw in him. The hero he already was for LeFou.  
  
He would make himself proud.  
He would make the village proud.  
He would make LeFou proud.

LeFou, who still looked scared.  
LeFou, who tried to hold him back and begged him not to go.  
LeFou, whom Gaston hurt by asking him if he wanted to be next.  
Hurting LeFou this way was the necessary evil of _this_ war. Hurting him was in fact the only way to save him.

 _"Take what you want, but the Beast is mine!"_  
Gaston was sure when he later would explain everything, LeFou would forgive him. His friend would understand. He would be smiling and laughing and joining the feast with Gaston. And he would be so proud.

Even when LeFou was buried under the massive harpsichord, Gaston continued to hurt him. He had to. Hurting his best friend, probably the only real friend he had, was not just the only way to save him. It was also the only way for Gaston to finally succeed. To let go of his past mistakes. To finally breathe.

 _"It's hero time"_  
He took one final look at LeFou before turnig around.  
_"Hero time,"_ he said again, this time more like a whisper. It almost sounded like he had to convince himself of doing it. It. The right thing. Gaston tensed his back and went for the stairs.

Gaston found the Beast on a balcony. His back was turned to Gaston as if he didn't want to fight, but that didn't stop Gaston from pointing his gun at him. _'I'm not underestimating this fight. Not again.'_ he thought.  
And although the Beast didn't show any reaction to Gaston taunting him, Gaston's head was filled with a loud noise.  
_"Do you really think she could love you?"_  
Nobody could love a monster. Gaston knew that too well. He fired his gun.

Everything happened so fast. Like it was happening to someone else. The Beast disappearing. Belle trying to stop Gaston. Gaston losing his balance first and then his gun. The Beast reappearing and disappering again after Gaston had shot him with an arrow. Belle standing in his way again. Gaston hiding.

And then it suddenly seemed like the moment had come. The Beast, desperate to make his way to Belle, had apparently forgotten about Gaston, who jumped out of the shadows to attack with a stone spire. He hit the Beast again and again, but the only thing that was happening, was the noise in his head growing louder.   
It took a scream from Belle to get the Beast to finally fight back. He only needed a short moment to yank the spine from Gaston's hand, to put his paw around Gaston's throat and to let him hang over the edge of the bridge they were standing on.  
Gaston hated to do it, but he begged for his life. He couldn't die yet. Not without winning the war. He had always thought and preached that running was for the weak, but sometimes it was the only way.  
And the Beast let him go. Without saying anything, Gaston left. He knew exactly where he had to go. Standing together on the bridge with the Beast, he had spotted his rifle he had been losing earlier.  
Grabbing it, he hesitated. Trying to calm the noise in his head, he thought about how he should just stop it and go. Go and search for LeFou and then apologize to him and thank him for everything he had done. But he couldn't.

He made his way back to the spot where the Beast had made the mistake of letting Gaston live. The Beast had left the bridge and had jumped on the balcony where Belle had been waiting.

And then Gaston saw it. Saw that Belle really cared for the Beast.  
If it was possible, it made him even angrier. How could she, how could anybody in the whole world, love this beast, when nobody in this world could truly love him? He shot. Somewhere in the distance he heard Belle scream. Heard her begging. At least he thought it was begging. Maybe he just imagined it. Her words didn't really reach him through all the rage he felt. It was so loud. He shot again. So loud. He wanted it to leave. The triumph he should have felt wasn't there. Just the noise.  
He turned.

And stopped.

Somehow he felt what was coming. Still, when the bridge started to break, he let out a scream.  He knew he would die. It scared him for a moment, but then he suddenly noticed that all the noise was gone. There was only silence. It made him feel like he could finally breathe for the first time in a long while. Gaston had found himself.  
He listened again, but there was only silence.

And a scream.

LeFou's scream.

LeFou, who still cared, despite all the hurting.  
LeFou, who wasn't able to see anything because of all the tears.  
LeFou, who had always truly loved Gaston.

Gaston - his hero.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. <3 Please let me know what you think!


End file.
